halofandomcom-20200222-history
Unlimited Enemies
There are certain points in the Halo games where it is possible to face unlimited waves of enemies in Campaign mode, providing you follow certain instructions during the appropriate gameplay section. Halo: Combat Evolved 343 Guilty Spark (Level) *In the ending swamp area, Flood Combat Forms will spawn continually until you finish. The Maw (Level) *In the Engine Room, Flood Combat Forms and Infection Forms will spawn continually until you destroy the engines. Halo 2 Metropolis (Level) *When you are offered control of the M68 Gauss Cannon, Jackal Snipers will continue to spawn and run to the bridge until you occupy the alleyway from which they came. The Oracle (Level) *At the beginning of the level, when you get to the first elevator (after meeting the Heretic Leader's hologram), go on it and get off immediately to face four Sentinels. Then you can face an endless amount of Flood climbing up and jumping to the elevator. It is imperative that the elevator does not go down. Delta Halo (Level) *After acquiring the Scorpion Tank, fight your way through the level. When you reach the area where Cortana would usually say "They're all pouring out of the middle", stay in the tank. Up on the structure where all the Covenant shields are, you will see an endless supply of Grunts. They appear from "the middle" about three or four at a time. Once you leave the tank, the supply will end. Regret (Level) *When you enter Regret's chamber, do not kill him, shoot him, or interact with him in any way. You will receive an endless supply of Grunts, and occasionally Elites. It is important not to interact with Regret, so he does not die and end the level. Sacred Icon (level) *The Sentinel Launchers at the beginning have an unlimited amount of Sentinels to launch. *At the part where you first fight the Flood on the gondola, if you keep most of the Sentinels alive, the Flood will keep coming. Quarantine Zone (level) *At the area where Ghosts are constantly attacking you (after you first saw the Scorpion Tank), the Ghosts will keep coming at you. *The outdoor area you go to after you see the Needler Sentinel has an endless amount of Sentinels. High Charity (level) *At the end of the level, after going up the second gravity lift, the Flood are unlimited. Halo 3 Halo (Level) *When you reach the first battle scene in this level with the Flood (where Flood Dispersal Pods land), there is a large beam that rises out of the ground and slants up towards the Control Room. There is an unlimited amount of Stalker Forms scaling this beam. Halo: Reach The Pillar of Autumn *When Noble Six takes control of the Onager an unlimited amount of Phantoms and Banshees attempt to stop Noble Six from destroying the CCS-class Battlecruiser. Lone Wolf *An unlimited amount of Covenant troops will be dropped into the area until the player takes too much damage and the level ends. [[Long Night of Solace (Level)|'Long Night of Solace']] *An unlimited amount of Spirit dropships will drop off troops until you enter the launch facility to your Sabre. Category:Glitches Category:Halo: Combat Evolved Glitches Category:Halo 2 Glitches Category:Halo 3 Glitches Category:Halo: Reach Glitches